


Chlorine Kisses

by dwindlingflame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the water, Rin couldn't keep his hands off of Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chlorine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago - I just forgot to upload it here. Ahhh.
> 
> It's a short fic based of this wonderful art by [hamletmachine!](http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/60828242454/rin-shows-haruka-some-skills-he-learned-in-the)

Haru’s back pressed against the cool tile in the pool as strong arms pressed on either side of him. Deep blue eyes met red as Rin came closer to him, sending the water flowing around his chest in gentle ripples. Rin’s hands slide down the wall, his forearms pressing down on Haru’s shoulder.

Haru’s eyes drooped, watching Rin closely below his lashes. He felt those strong hands cup the back of his head, tilting it up to a more convenient angle. Rin brought his face closer, his eyes piercing through Haru’s soul, straight to the core. His eyes fluttered down to Rin’s lips, watching as a pink tongue came out to lick at plump lips before disappearing back into his mouth. Haru’s lips parted in expectation.

When Rin’s lips covered his own, Haru felt a twinge of something run down his spine, spiraling at the base of his back, spreading into his stomach. Just before his eyes slide closed, he watched as a hint of red began to spread over Rin’s cheeks. His brows furrowed nervously, almost as if he was afraid of Haru’s reaction. Haru felt something grow in his chest as his lips molded softly against the male pressed against him.

It was a kiss so soft, Haru wasn’t sure if it was real. Rin’s hands slid to his shoulders, holding on tightly as if he’d float away the moment he was satisfied. Haru leaned in, just a bit, just enough to intensify the pressure of their lips molding. Rin sighed in the kiss, the slight parting of teeth gave Haru’s tongue a path to enter Rin’s mouth and explore that wet heat of Rin’s mouth.

The tip of his tongue trailed gently over Rin’s bottom lip, slipping further into his mouth to trace the tip of his abnormally sharp teeth. The grip on his shoulder tightened. The lips against his parted. Haru felt the heat rising to his cheeks when Rin’s tongue pushed back, sliding over his gently.

Rin pushed. Haru relented.

Haru felt a moan escape his throat. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to suck Rin’s tongue deeper into his mouth. He wanted more of him. He wanted to taste him, swallow his essence and imprint this moment into his mind forever. Every kiss with Rin was special. He treated every moment with him as if it would be their last. The last touch. The last caress of his skin. The last whispers of promises into his ears at night.

He didn’t want it to be the last…

Rin’s hands slid down Haru’s sides. His caress was wet, cool to the touch. The water displaced around the movement causing small bubbles to tickle Haru’s skin. Haru mentally followed the path of his hand, feeling his fingers glide lower and lower to the edge of his swim suit. Rin’s fingers played with the fabric, going no lower than that.

Rin broke the kiss first. Both of their eyes opened about half way. Haru could see Rin’s flush, he could see the emotions swirling in his eyes. Haru’s heart pounded as Rin’s hand trailed back up his spine. There was a silence filled only by the sound of the water rocking against their bodies and the side of the pool.

When Rin closed his eyes, Haru watched curiously as Rin took in a deep breath. Haru expected him to release his breath with a loud sigh and insist that this doesn’t change a thing between them - that they’re still rivals. However, when Rin simply disappeared beneath the surface of the water, Haru’s lips parted in question. He stared down at the water, seeing the light scatter off of Rin’s red hair beneath the water.  

Before Haru could process what was happening, he felt the front of his swimsuit being lowered in one fluid motion, allowing water to wrap around his lower stomach and his…

“Ah!”

Haru’s body twitched when he felt the same hot mouth that just ravished his own wrap skillfully around his cock. Rin’s tongue swirled around his cock, upsetting the water that was trapped in his mouth. Haru inhaled sharply. He could feel Rin’s cheeks hollowing around his cock, expelling the water out from between them.

The moment he felt those warm, soft cheeks engulfing his arousal, Haru felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Rin’s tongue flattened against the underside of his cock, protecting the sensitive vein below from his sharpened teeth. Haru arched, his head falling back against the edge of the pool.

“Hnngh…”

Haru wasn’t completely sure how Rin was doing it, but the pleasure he was feeling was immeasurable. Every time Rin’s mouth pulled on Haru’s cock until he was wrapped solely around the tip, Haru felt the chilly water cloaking his exposed shaft, cooling him down just enough for Rin’s mouth to return and bring the heat right back.

Haru’s breathing quickened. Just how long was Rin going to stay under there…?

When the mouth left his shaft, Haru instantly regret asking. Rin’s head slowly rose to the surface where the idiot smirked at him with a sly stretch of the lips.

“Did you like it?”

_Yes_

Haru looked away, trying to hide the flush on his skin. “Don’t do that stuff in the water, Rin…”

Rin smirked. Haru wondered what kind of face he was making… because Rin looked as if he had just cornered his prey and there was no hope for survival.

"Then get out of the water…"

Haru’s gaze snapped back to Rin’s. “What?”

Rin came closer, his eyes smoldering.  ”Get out… of the water.”

Haru knew exactly where this was going.

Haru nodded slowly, trying to make sure that his face didn’t show how fast his heart was racing. He turned around, gripping the edge of the pool. Just as he went to pull himself out, Rin’s lips pressed against his back, soft kisses being trailed along his flesh. Haru shivered with every gentle press of wet lips. Rin’s tongue poked out, dragging down Haru’s spine while Haru pulled himself out of the water.

He looked down at himself,  taking in the sight of his cock - hard, red, and standing up against his stomach. He shivered.

Rin’s hands reached out of the water, gripping his thighs as he urged Haru to turn around. Haru licked his lips, turning and sitting down on the edge of the pool. He dipped his feet back in the water, spreading his legs so that Rin could slide in between.

Haru’s eyes met Rin’s.  He was staring at him so intensely… so… lovingly.

Haru’s heart clenched when Rin looked back down at his handiwork. He fisted Haru’s erection, causing him to stiffen in response. Rin pressed soft kisses along his calf under the water, up his thigh, to his hip, scattering soft caresses of the lips against his stomach. Haru watched, anxious, as those lips descended back down on him, engulfing him, lighting a fire within him he hasn’t felt since losing to Rin all those months ago. Haru sucked in the air through his teeth, his thighs automatically clamping around Rin’s shoulders as his warm lips wrapped daintily around his cockhead.

A hand reached down to Rin’s shoulder, grabbing on for support. Pleasure swam up his back in waves. It felt so weird, so  _wonderful_.

Rin lowered his head, pushing Haru’s cock further down his throat, making sure to keep his breath coming out from his nose evenly. The moment he took in the full length of Haru’s cock, Rin pressed his hands to Haru’s quivering thighs, trying to hold him still. Rin peaked up through his lashes, observing his creation.

Haru’s cheeks were flushed. His eyes were glossed over, his mouth parted slightly. He was so expressive. His lust was so obvious… Rin remembered the last time he saw so much emotions on Haru’s face - when Haru lost. The day when Rin told him that’s they’d never swim again…

Rin looked back down, bringing his focus back to the pleasure he was administering. He brought a hand up to further lower Haru’s bottoms. He cupped his balls, running his thumb gently in the space between his testicles. His free hand pulled Haru’s cock free, tilting it up towards firm, toned abs. He kissed down the underside of his shaft, licking his way down to the loose flesh in his palms.

_“Ahhn!”_

Haru’s head fell back, exposing his beautiful, long wet throat. His legs tightened around Rin’s shoulders, allowing his hips to lift when the pleasure surged right through his core. Rin hummed, sucking one of Haru’s testicle into his mouth. He allowed himself to be immersed in the wonderful sounds of Haru’s choked back whimpers and his harsh breath. His hand pumped his shaft, rolling the testicles around in his other palm while his mouth continued to suck on the slack flesh before him.

Haru whimpered, biting down on his lower lip as another jolt of pleasure rocked his body forward. One of his arms fell behind him, propping his body up, allowing him to lift his hips upwards closer to Rin’s face. Rin released his sac with a  _pop_ , flattening his tongue against it. He licked the skin, feeling the firm testicle slide around under his tongue before dragging it up to the base of his cock. He tilted his head to the side, encasing the shaft in his mouth.

He ran his lips up and down the side of his cock, rubbing his cockhead in circles with his palm. Haru released a deep, sultry moan, jerking his hips upwards to keep a rhythm with Rin.

“A-Ah… I’m… I’m gonna…”

Rin opened his palm, letting Haru’s cock rest against it. He opened his mouth and licked all the way up to the tip of his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head and once again closed his mouth around the head, sucking harshly on the flesh.

Haru cried out. His whole body stiffened. Rin continued sucking in the first wave of Haru’s seed. Rin palmed his balls, stroking the base of his cock slowly, trying to draw out every last drop of cum from the body before him. Haru twitched, one hand tangling in Rin’s hair. He pulled absentmindedly, arching into Rin’s touch.

Rin lapped up every drop of his seed, milking him dry. He let Haru ride out his orgasm, watching as the tension in his back slowly release. Rin let go of his now flaccid member, watching Haru slump forward. Haru’s arms wrapped around his head, pulling his face close to his stomach. Rin smiled, circling his arms around Haru’s hips, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart against his ribcage.

“Did you like it?”

_Yes._

“… Shut up.”


End file.
